Vehicles may be provided with an ignition key cylinder. The ignition key cylinder may rotate between a plurality of positions that may correspond to various vehicle states such as “vehicle off”, “vehicle off steering column lock”, “accessory on”, “vehicle run”, and “vehicle start”. The ignition key cylinder lock may rotate towards a non-run position due to unintended driver contact with the ignition key cylinder or other causes while the ignition key cylinder is in the vehicle run position.